The Big One
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: What happens when the gang go to New York for a month? Not too much, surely? -Original cast. More explained inside.-


**Set perhaps just in the middle of Series One, where everything was still a little 'normal'. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was raining in Bristol when the mini bus parked up outside the airport. Fine rain drizzled down from the cloudy grey sky, and the gang of teenagers all yawned as they climbed out of their seats into the cold morning. The driver wasted no time in opening the back doors and slinging their luggage out onto the damp pavement. He turned to face Tony. "That's thirty quid, son" He announced. Tony put his hand out and it was quickly filled with crumpled pound notes and gritty coins.

"Thanks" Tony said, giving the driver his money and picking up his suitcase.

The driver nodded and pocketed the cash, going back round to the driver seat.

"Hope the weather in New York's better" Anwar said, looking up at the sky.

"Its New York, An. Everythings better" Maxxie grinned.

They dragged their cases inside the airport, and went straight to the check in. The woman behind the desk looked miserable and stern, with dark hair pulled back into a tight braid. Her mood didn't improve as she saw the group of rowdy looking teenagers approach her. Cassie went forward first, smiling brightly as she placed her case onto the scales.

"Do you have any liquids or sharp objects in your hand luggage?" The woman enquired, her voice a drone after having to repeat the same question so many times.

"Oh no, I'm not allowed sharp objects" Cassie replied.

The woman took a glance at Cassie's crazy eyes, and smiled tightly. "Next" She called.

"Tony" Chris mumbled as Michelle went up to the desk.

"What?" Tony responded.

"I've got shit loads of bud in my case" Chris said from the corner of his mouth.

"You what?" Tony cried. Everyone turned to look at him, and he pulled Chris to the side. "You daft twat, you'll never get through" He hissed.

"Well what am I supposed to do with it? I'm not dumping it" Chris argued.

Jal was staring at them. She left her case with Anwar and went over. "Whats going on?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing" Chris said quickly.

"You've got drugs, haven't you?" Jal said.

Now a guard was coming over. Tony and Jal took one glance at him and smiled nervously, dashing back into the queue. Chris threw his hands up and turned to pursue the guard. "Alright?" He said cheerfully. The guard folded his huge arms.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in a thick Cockney accent.

"Problem? No, no problem" Chris said, clutching his case.

"Then get back into the line" The guard growled, watching as Chris went back to stand with the others.

Behind them, a couple were arguing. Their case was lay open beside them, and neither of them were paying any attention to it. An idea hit Chris so quickly that he wouldn't have been surprised if a flashing light bulb appeared above his head. Discreetly he opened his case and pretended to be looking for something. His hands hit the plastic bags, and he carefully lifted them out. Nobody was watching as he threw the drugs into the couples suitcase and covered them with a large beach towel.

"Next" The woman called.

Sid was the penultimate one to go forth. Chris stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to appear normal as he waited. And then it was the moment of truth. He dumped his suitcase onto the scales, and Tony whispered something to the others. They all gasped and looked eagerly, waiting to see what would happen. "Any liquids or sharp objects in your hand luggage?" The lady asked.

"Nope" Chris said.

"Then have a pleasant flight" She passed him a sticker to wrap around the straps of his backpack, and then he was free to go.

"How did you get out of that one?" Jal cried as they all flocked around him.

"Chucked it into their case" Chris explained, jabbing his thumb at the bickering couple.

They laughed in disbelief, Jal shaking her hand in disapproval.

"Well ladies and gents, lets go and have a fucking tremendous time!" Tony concluded.


End file.
